Forbidden Secrets
by fallen pheniox
Summary: Ginny's forgot the one she truely cares about and is living the life she thinks is right. Unknown to the sorrow she had left behind, the face she keeps seeing and visions she couldn't endear, will she remember the one that was in her heart years ago, R+R!


Hey all you readers out there! This is another try at a Ginny/Draco fic. I hope you all enjoy it and that it meets all your expectations. This is after Hogwarts is over, so Ginny is 19 years old right now. I do NOT own anything you recognize here, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling. Though I really wished I did. * Sob * Hope you all enjoy! 

Forbidden Secrets: Chapter one: The Face 

Ginny was sitting down at her desk trying to mark an exam. She had become a private teacher. She taught witches or wizards before they went to Hogwarts, so that they had a better acknowledge of what was to come and all.

Her best friend, Denise was laying down on her bed reading her favorite story while twirling a strand of her hair. Ginny stared down at the words of one of her student's exams, but then the words seemed to get blurry and slowly she drifted into a trance. With a pencil in one hand and the other hand on a blank sheet of paper.

All she could see was the sky and nothing seemed to cross her mind, just the sky. 

"Ginny! Ginny! Are you alright?" came a sudden voice.

"Huh? Wha…?" said Ginny startled but then she snapped back to reality and smiled at her best friend. "Oh sorry about that, must have drifted off for a sec." Ginny looked back down at the exam she was marking, but to her surprise, the blank sheet of paper beside her had a drawing of some sort on it.

It was a picture of a really cute guy. Ginny blushed when she saw his face, odd, she didn't seem to know him, but she was almost sure she had seen him somewhere before. He was wearing a robe, a Slytherin robe. Seeing this, she thought that maybe she had seen him before when she had gone to Hogwarts but could not remember his name. His hair shimmered in the light outside, or so it seemed with the shadings and all.

"Denise, who is this? Do you remember him?" asked Ginny as she turned to her friend. Denise got up from Ginny's bed and gently put down the book she was reading. Remembering the page, she walked over to Ginny.

"What is it Ginny?" asked Denise. Ginny lifted up the picture for Denise to see. Denise stared at the picture, she seemed to start sweating slightly and her hands clenched up tightly.

"I don't know Ginny, I have never seen this guy before in my entire life," said Denise tensely as she quickly walked back to Ginny's bed and sat down.

"Are you sure? He's from Slytherin I think. Doesn't he seem kinda familiar to you?" asked Ginny as she stared at it half daydreaming about him. "Uh… Ginny, I think I should go now. You know my parents worry about me and I really should get going. Could I have that picture?" asked Denise as she quickly packed up her stuff. 

Ginny stared at it sadly and sighed, "If you really want it," answered Ginny. Denise quickly grabbed the piece of paper from Ginny's hands. "Well thanks, I better get going now. Bye!" said Denise quickly as she left Ginny's room and slammed the door shut.

"Bye." Said Ginny to no one in particular. She sighed and turned back to the exam papers. "I guess I should start working on these papers again," she sighed. Two hours later, there was a knock on Ginny's door.

"Come in." called Ginny as she went through her last exam to mark.

"Hey Ginny, you've been working really hard lately haven't you? Well, the family and I really would like it if you ate with us tonight instead of up here in your room." Said Ron with a reassuring smile. Ginny nodded as she got up and quickly followed her brother down to the kitchen, not noticing that a letter had fallen onto the ground as she did.

"Ginny dear, would you like some of my specially baked cream cakes? I made them especially for you. I thought you might want something to enjoy while you marked those exams." Smiled Mrs. Weasley.

"Sure mom, and thanks." Smiled Ginny as Mrs. Weasley passed her cream cakes to Ginny. Ginny got up from her seat and took the cream cakes. "Thanks everyone, I had a great dinner, but now I have to get back to work, so I'll leave now." 

Ginny quickly ran back up to her room and sat down at her desk. She stretched a bit before starting. It was already 10 pm and she was quite tired, but she was determined to finish marking first.

Slowly the words started to blur again and all she could see was the sky. It was bright and peaceful as she took a deep breath of air. Forgetting everything that she had to do, and the feeling of being tired disappeared.

"Ginny! Are you still awake? Why don't you go to sleep now and you can finish the marking tomorrow morning all right?" asked Mrs. Weasley through Ginny's closed door. Ginny didn't answer back; she was still deep in a trance. Mrs. Weasley started to get worried as she rushed down the stairs to get Ron.

"Ron, your sister is probably quite tired, why don't you tuck her into bed?" asked Mrs. Weasley. "Sure mom." Ron shrugged as he headed upstairs. When he got to Ginny's room door, he knocked on it once before entering. 

Ron walked up to Ginny and shook her slightly, "Come one Ginny, wake up." Said Ron gently. "Huh? Oh, hi Ron. What are you doing here?" asked Ginny. "Getting you to bed." Said Ron as he lifted her up and dropped her onto her bed.

"Thanks Ron, but I still have to finish marking the exams." Said Ginny as she tried to get up. 

"No you don't. You can mark it tomorrow morning, you're going to bed now." Said Ron as he pulled her blanket on top of her. "Goodnight," whispered Ron as he kissed Ginny on the forehead. "Goodnight Ron." Smiled Ginny as she fell asleep almost immediately. Ron was about to turn off the light, when he saw a letter lying on the ground. Curious to knowing what it was, he picked it up and put it into is pocket. Closing the light before he left and gently closing the door behind him.

When he got into his room, he jumped onto his bed and turned on the lamp. Opening the letter up, he started reading:

Dear Virginia Weasley,                                                                       December 23, 1999

                                                                                                            Weasley's room

                                                                                                            Room number 205

     I know I haven't exactly been treating you like a human being, and I don't want to drag this conversation any further, so I'll get to the point before I change my mind of writing this letter. I've realized that I've been having weird feelings, which I don't usually feel for anyone, for you. Though I, myself, have no idea what so ever why I should feel this way at all, but I am hoping eager to know what you think. I will not be telling anyone else about this and if you have a brain at all, which I think you do or should, you will not either. Meet me outside by the lake at precisely midnight on Christmas night, and I shall meet you in person, hopefully able to find out what I want to know. In ending this letter, I just wanted you to know, this is not some trick of any sort and every word I have written in this letter IS the truth.

                                                                        Nameless

            I shall keep my name nameless incase this falls into the wrong hands

P.S. If you're wondering how I know your room number, I've got my sources.

P.S.S. If any of this spills out to anyone, I will personally make sure your family and you will not live to see the day I graduate from Hogwarts.

Ron stared at the letter for a while before reading it over to make sure. This letter was definitely from Draco Malfoy, or at least he thought so. Ron checked the date over and realized that this letter was given to Ginny when she was still in her sixth year, meaning Draco should have been in seventh year. And according to this letter, it was before Christmas, but the only problem was that a few months later, in June somewhere, Draco was killed. No one knew what happened, but he had disappeared. Everyone assumed he was dead.

_Is he dead? _Thought Ron as he placed the letter down on his night table. _Did he really… he… did he really feel something for MY little sister? And does he still?_

Ron closed his eyes and decided he's figure it out the next morning instead.

The next morning, Ginny woke up with a huge headache. "How am I supposed to mark now? I can barely even think with such a big headache." Groaned Ginny as she got out of bed.

Ginny sat down at her desk and looked down at the exam sheet. Next to it was the exact same picture she had seen yesterday. It was the picture of that guy that she couldn't quite remember. Ginny picked up the sheet of paper and stared at it, did Denise forget to bring it home yesterday? I was almost positive she brought it with her,thought Ginny. She started walking toward her brother's room, thinking that maybe he knew who the person in the picture was.

"Ron? You awake?" asked Ginny as she knocked on the door. 

"Yea? What do you want?" groaned Ron as he got out of bed.

"I have something I need to ask you, if that's alright." Said Ginny softly.

"Come in." said Ron with a slight sigh as he got flipped over his cover. Ron stretched tiredly as Ginny entered the room and took a set next to him.

"Ron, do you know who this is?" asked Ginny as she showed Ron the picture.

Ron blinked his eyes as he took a closer look at it. His eyes widened in shock, "Ginny! It's Draco Malfoy! What are you doing with his picture?" asked Ron in shock and confusion.

"Who?" asked Ginny as she cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Ginny, don't you remember? Draco Malfoy, you know, Malfoy family and he always treated Harry and me like dirt?" asked Ron. He was positive Ginny should have known Draco.

"He must be terribly cruel then. I'm sure he didn't mean it," Said Ginny.

"Ginny, he's a Malfoy. As in not good." Said Ron as his eyebrows furrowed together with worry.

"I'm sorry Ron. Maybe I woke you up at a bad time. Well, come into my room later on today and we'll talk about it k? I have no idea who he is, but I'm sure he's really nice on the inside. Look at the picture, he doesn't seem mean at all." Said Ginny as she got up and exited Ron's room.

Ron stared at her. How could she not know Draco Malfoy? She had always bumped into him in the hallways, teased by him, and his father had nearly killed her. And what about the letter she had gotten, what about that. 

Ron stared at Ginny's retreating back until she was out of sight before he got out of bed. He stared into his mirror in confusion, still trying to figure out why Ginny hadn't recognized Draco Malfoy. It was just absurd! 

Ro ran a hand lazily through his hair and quickly headed toward the bathroom, but as usual, much to his displeasure. There was a huge line up by the door.

"You better get the bloody hell out of there now Percy! You've been in there for over an hour and I really need to go!" yelled Fred in annoyance.

"Just because you wake up earlier than the rest of us doesn't mean you can stay in the washroom for so long just to do your bloody hair! It doesn't matter if one single piece of hair is out of place! Who'll notice! Look at us!" yelled George angrily as he pounded on the door angrily.

"And that's why I hate waking up early," sighed Ron to no one in particular. Finally the door opened and Percy came out, his face was pale, he hadn't even changed yet. So he was still in his pajamas, he actually smelled terribly and his hair wasn't just a mess, it was really out there.

Fred and George tried to muffle their laughter, "Percy, brother dear, you really need a shower," said Fred into his hand.

"I know, and I've already taken six showers. Two baths, combed my hair at least 305 times, I've even tried dozens of spells. But nothing, NOTHING, nada, zero, zip, zilch, nothing what so ever does a single thing that helps!" grumbled Percy as he ran his hands through his hair angrily.

"Maybe you've finally had a bad hair day Percy, but no sweat. We've never had any problems with it," George smiled goofily.

"We'll unlike you two, I actually comb my hair. You two never do. How could this happen to such good people like me?" asked Percy as he walked pass them and back into his room. Fred and George shrugged. "Well, that was different," thought Ron out loud as he rushed pass Fred and George and quickly locked the door behind him.

"Ron! Get out of there! We were here first!" yelled Fred.

"Well, you were just to slow," Ron snickered as he grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste. (A/N: I'm not sure there's such thing, sorry.)

Ginny sat at her desk still trying to mark the exams she had given her students, she yawn tiredly. "I guess I should've slept longer," thought Ginny out loud as she started to stretch a little. Deciding to take a short nap, Ginny quickly got into bed.

Ginny stared into the darkness, there didn't seem to be anyone there. Just then, there was a girl the appeared and she was crying. Her hands were soaked in blood and her hair had fallen onto her face. There was someone lying on her knees, lifeless. A boy, around her age with a smirk on his face as if he had just won something big. He was just lying there, ever so still.

_"Why… Denise, you were my best friend, how could you?" Ginny heard her whispered. Ginny took a few steps forward, who could that girl be? Thought Ginny. Slowly, she saw the girl left up her head, and much to her surprise, it was herself. She was staring at herself._

"I'm sorry, but I have to do what I have to now, Gin, I'm so sorry." Ginny heard another girl whispered. Then there was a flash of light and everything went black again.

Ginny opened her eyes and found her brother right above her.

"Are you alright Gin? Having a nightmare huh? You were sweating, and you look like you just saw a ghost," said Ron.

"No, I'm fine. It was just a dream," smiled Ginny as she got up and sat on her bed with Ron.

"So, how come you don't remember Draco Malfoy, Ginny?" asked Ron curiously.

"I don't know, I just don't think I know him. Why do you think I do?" asked Ginny in confusion. Ron handed her the letter he had found as Ginny took it cautiously, "What is this?" asked Ginny unsure of what Ron wanted her to do.

"Read it Gin, it's yours," said Ron simply. Ginny scanned the letter over and over again trying to remember, how she could have possibly gotten it. Suddenly got flash images of an owl flying into her room. The look on her face of confusion and anxiousness, as a small smile crept onto her face.

"Do you remember Gin?" asked Ron suddenly.

"I'm sorry, Ron. But I don't know what this is," said Ginny softly as she put the letter onto her bed and turned to face her brother.

"Well, maybe you should get some more rest then, it might help you. I'm just going to get Hermione and Harry over, alright Gin?" asked Ron. When Ginny nodded, he left the room.

_If only you knew…_ whispered a voice.

Thanks to those of you who bothered reading this fic. It's probably really boring so far. Sorry about that, but please review and tell me what you think of my fic. It really means a lot to me if you do. Well, till next time, bye! ^-^

Fallen pheniox


End file.
